


Prettier Blue

by bunnywithahammer



Series: Lifeblood is stored in the Ghost [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, bug kissin and cuddlin?, help idk how to tag stuff, i think its mild., mention of an original character - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywithahammer/pseuds/bunnywithahammer
Summary: Ghost keeps too many things bottled up and Grimm only just Realises it (dammit grimm)
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lifeblood is stored in the Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654846
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	Prettier Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yea uh I didn't check this for grammar mistakes and its kinda just been sitting in my docs for like, a week now. Yeet. I'm sorry if you spot weird mistakes.
> 
> Also Ghost kinda has a breakdown in this? I'm not sure how to label it, but its not a very pretty thought process to read, so warnings for that LOL (again if im missing warnings/tags etc pls tell me)

Light laughter floats through the air and Ghost, who was walking by on their way back to their tent, stops and looks around. None of the members of the Grimm Troupe had a laugh like that, Ghost thinks. Must be the summoner then. With sudden curiosity filling them, they headed over to the main tent.

Peeking through the flaps of the doorway, Ghost scans the tent until their eyes land on an unfamiliar bug standing in front of Grimm. Ah, that must be the current summoner. 

The bug, by many standards, was a very pretty looking bug. A dainty butterfly with beautiful wings coloured in blue, with a lovely voice to match. Ghost had an offhand thought that if such a bug were in the troupe, Grimm would probably have to fight for the spotlight during performances. 

And then the butterfly puts a hand on Grimm’s arm, a casual move in the midst of conversation. Grimm, of course, never minds such contact, chuckling a little and continuing conversation. 

The sudden pull at Ghost’s chest left them filled with irritation. At themselves. Jealousy was irrational, and Grimm was not unfaithful. Not to mention higher beings were mostly only attracted to each other, the short life of a mortal bug too much to bear. Ghost tried to squash down the feeling, knowing it was complete nonsense. But try as they might, dark thoughts would always creep back in. 

Ghost decides to leave immediately, turning away and leaving the premise to head back to their tent. This was not like them, they'd never felt this way about any of the summoners before the butterfly. But their beauty and fearlessness towards the troupe master when so many had feared him puts the butterfly in a different light than the rest. They-

Ghost slaps their face lightly. No, no no. Don't think about it, don't make up situations that won't make sense, they repeat in their head. But the more they push it away, the more it seems to surge back to the front of their mind. They couldn't be this insecure, it doesn't make sense to Ghost. It doesn't make sense at all.

But it did. Having to deal with being a discarded vessel, stumbling into the cursed door that was locked away in the abyss, and being possessed by a god whose qualities were considered heresy in the only home they knew. And then having to hide themselves away from the public eye, trying to deal with the mess that came with being the vessel of the Lifeblood god, meant Ghost had absolutely no support in their life. No ability to be able to develop proper self-confidence. 

Then Hallownest started failing, and the Grimm Troupe had stopped by to feed on the nightmares that were starting to fester. The current master had found Ghost huddled into a corner of the cliffs, and gave them a home in the troupe. Through the generations, Ghost had managed to develop a sense of pride and self-esteem, finally surrounded by bugs that did not reject them. But it still lacked, and by the gods was it starting to show. 

The thoughts continued to seep in deeper, fueled by Ghost’s feelings of inferiority. It was stupid, they knew that. It didn't help calm the rapid breaths Ghost was letting out though, a sense of lightheadedness starting to overcome them. 

They made it to their tent, and without turning on a single light, flopped onto the bed and curled themselves in. Having the heavy blankets wrapping around them eased the tension a little, but their mind would not stay silent. 

Ghost couldn't tell how much time had passed while they were staring at the dark wall of the tent, but they heard footsteps coming closer. It was Grimm, they could easily tell, and there was a surge of happiness going through them. But a part of them did not really want to look at him at the moment. 

“Ghost?” Grimm enters the tent, and spies the little shuffle of blankets in the bed. “You're in bed early today. Are you not feeling well, love?” 

There was no reply, so Grimm decides to slide into bed next to Ghost, spooning them and nuzzling his cheek into their shoulder. Well, Ghost can't possibly reply him if they're asleep, so Grimm decides to tighten their arms around Ghost and settle in for a quick nap. 

Except Ghost wasn't asleep, and after a few moments finally decided to turn around and face Grimm. The latter looked almost surprised.

“Hello, dear. Are we doing okay?” Grimm whispers. It felt weird to speak any louder, for fear it might break the quiet atmosphere of this dark, dark tent. Not to mention Ghost seemed to hold a troubled expression. 

Grimm reached over to hold their face, and suddenly Ghost decides to roll the both of them over. They end up in a tangle of limbs, with Ghost pinning Grimm down with their own body, eyes never leaving the other’s. Their hips grinded, but Grimm felt that this was absolutely not the time to be thinking about that. 

With his hands around Ghost’s waist, Grimm prompts them. 

“What is troubling you, my love? You know you can talk to me about it.” Grimm could now feel the tiny shudders going through Ghost’s body, and it only serves to worry them more.

With their lack of a voice, Ghost couldn't describe the feelings they had. The feeling of jealousy towards the summoner, their irritation towards themselves for feeling that way, their insecurities trying their hardest to tear down whatever self-confidence they had gathered over the past years. Ghost wanted to yell, wanted to cry, yet they could do neither.

All they could do was draw a crude doodle of a pair of butterfly wings, over and over again on Grimm’s shell. It had started out normal, gentle, but ended up becoming rough and fast over the repetitions. Soon, Ghost was singlemindedly drawing the wings, their frustrations overflowing as their mind could only focus on their emotions. 

The physical pain was mild compared to the emotional one when Grimm finally understood what Ghost had been trying to say. There were many thoughts that came with the realisation, like how could Ghost have jumped to that conclusion, did they think his devotion towards them wasn't enough? Was their faith in him really that fragile?

Grimm violently pushes all those thoughts aside, and pondered. He thinks about the last couple of hours, what could Ghost have possibly seen that would be misinterpreted so badly? And suddenly every gear clicked into place. 

How could he have been so blind? While Grimm was used to the casual touches of other bugs, Ghost was reserved, only letting Grimm have the privilege of physical affection. To Ghost, physical touches were a sense of vulnerability, having grown up the way they did. The concept would have rubbed Ghost the wrong way. And yet Grimm knew better. He knew Ghost was aware of this particular aspect of them, and that they'd never been so affected by it before. 

Was Ghost also being plagued by guilt for their thoughts? For feeling this way? 

While Grimm had been deep in thought, Ghost had stop drawing, the small shudders in their body getting stronger, making it feel like they were sobbing. Grimm snaps out of it, and immediately wraps Ghost into a very tight hug, cloak and all. He peppers kisses along their neck, trying to soothe the bug. 

“I'm sorry. My heart, I'm so sorry.” Grimm says, remorse full in his voice. Ghost shakes their head, its not his fault. They couldn't stop themselves, he didn't need to apologise for Ghost’s own flaws. Ghost had wanted Grimm to at least get a little angry, to justify the guilt they felt in their mind. But now Grimm was saying sorry for something he didn't even do, and Ghost only feels worse. 

“No. Ghost, look at me.” Grimm says firmly, and Ghost looks up from Grimm’s neck. When had they buried their face there? 

“I had failed to see how this would affect you. I had paid it no mind all this time, thinking you were fine with it.” Grimm states. “I wish it didn't take you crying in my arms after so long for me to realise my mistake. For that, I am so sorry, my love.” 

Ghost still felt like they didn't deserve it, but to fight against such sincerity felt wrong. Grimm had no way of reading Ghost’s mind, and yet, somehow, Grimm always knew what they were thinking. How did such a bug come to fall in love with them? 

Slowly, the trembling in Ghost’s body subsided, aided by Grimm rubbing his hand on their back gently, and whispering soothing words to Ghost. Their body fully leaned into his, tired from all the emotions and lulled by Grimm’s comforting actions.

Ghost presses their face against Grimm’s mouth in an approximation of a kiss, which the latter happily accepts. He hummed, and Ghost nuzzles into Grimm’s neck. 

“Do you still want to take a nap?” Grimm laughs. Ghost nods and turns to side, hugging Grimm close to their chest as they did so. His body warms their own, making it so comfortable to just fall asleep whenever they cuddle like this. 

“I won't ever leave, you know?” Grimm murmurs, and Ghost lets out a silent huff. They know, they've always known. 

“I speak the truth. My physical form cannot always stay with you, but I promise my heart always will.” Grimm thinks, before adding an afterthought. “Not the Nightmare Heart. My own heart. And every one after me. We will always be with you.” 

Ghost holds him tight. It's okay, they understand now. And as they fell asleep, in their head they promised their own heart will never leave Grimm’s too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have some nasties in it but after writing all that emotional stuff at the start it felt really wrong to insert that in. I'll make up for it by giving double next fic or sumn hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Also! I kinda have many headcanons about Grimm's entire reincarnation/ritual thing and it's kinda spotty but eh. Have fun iz all


End file.
